Holiday
by N.D. Stark
Summary: She'd been there a while.


It was quiet.

Strange, quiet was hardly a word she would use to explain the world, usually buzzing with noise from the animals, and villagers and other people. She'd been stuck here awhile, just like everyone else who come to the world. She was one of the first, but no one bothered with her; she stayed behind while the more popular ones earned all their glory.

She sat atop a hill, leaning against the railing; the heavy awareness she gained following along with the quickly sinking sun. The wooden fence was old, chipped, birch, smooth under her square hand if she rubbed it the right way. She could see the battle arenas, the castle, the houses; from the dirt to the wool to the wood ones and every material in-between. To her it seemed like ancient Rome, though populated by more than just soldiers.

She could see the farms, wheat, potato and carrot, the small buildings harboring the places people harvested nether-wart and mushrooms. She could see the portals scattered about, some on roofs, others through windows; and still, others simply set out in the open; all sequenced in a highly complex road system of passageways and portals to other worlds, new spawns; each portal a glimmer of hope for the new spawners.  
>She could see a beacon of light erupting from the center of the village, all construction abandoned for the party. It was Christmas Eve, it was assigned the American date; since they were the ones who'd ended up there first.<br>She was British though.

Even though it wasn't even Christmas for her yet, she felt sad. She wondered how much time had passed for her, for she hadn't bothered keep track for a while now.  
>At first she was scared, waking up in a brand new place, made of blocks; which would have been something ridiculous to her at the time. She'd fought hard to survive, building her first house within a few days. It was a few more months until one morning she woke up to a nether portal outside the back window, a person stumbling out. They were wounded; she did her best to patch them up. Soon more followed, and she discovered she hadn't been the only one. They brought her to the base of operations; making her a diplomatic leader. She taught combat and medical knowledge to the newer people, training warriors and nurses while still keeping the peace. She had once or twice traveled to nearby villages, making trades and such; scouting new areas for animals.<br>Every few months everyone would wake up with this new feeling, and they would walk to their crafting table and build something new, something they hadn't been able to make before. New ores, new enchants, new blocks, new animals. Soon things called commands popped into their heads, and people would walk to the square and start shouting things. For a few days it was crazy, having to jump out of bed when someone accidently made the moon turn into the sun, and vice-versa. The population quickly grew, and groups of people started to leave, journeying to new lands on pigs; at least before horses appeared one day in the nearby prairie.

She'd had to build a new house. She built this one on top of a hill this time, not in a valley. She was standing in the garden now. It was small, a bedroom, a kitchen, an enchanting an crafting room serving as the front entrance. A small set of stairs led down the stairs into a large storage room, which separated into three segments, a doorway leading to the portal room; which even included an End portal, though she hardly ever went there. The other one held the horses and other animals. Other then her cat. It was one of the black and white ones.

She looked again, her thoughts shattering like glass as people cheered, heading back home. She could see the populars, donned in their gold armor, grinning and hefting potions and uncooked fish. They didn't live far from her, actually.  
>She could see the great fur tree in the town square, covered in redstone torches and glowstone.<p>

She heard the gate to the garden creak behind her.  
>"Hey X-Webs?"<br>She paused. It was one of the populars who called himself Skye. He was slightly annoying, and he cursed often, but she didn't mind. He told great stories and he was good company.  
>"Yes?" She answered.<p>

"Um, all of us down there kinda noticed you. We wanted to know if you wanted to join the party?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. I'll be right down."  
>She could hear him grunt in approval, and he left.<p>

She missed the normal world.


End file.
